


stories from the last war by ilgaksu [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7504546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the thing: neither of them knows how to navigate these waters. Neither of them were ever taught how to swim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stories from the last war by ilgaksu [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [stories from the last war](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7332595) by [ilgaksu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilgaksu/pseuds/ilgaksu). 



**Title** : stories from the last war  
**Author** : ilgaksu  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : All For the Game  
**Character** : Kevin Day/Thea Muldani  
**Rating** : Teen and up  
**Warnings** : creator chose not to use archive warnings  
**Summary** : This is the thing: neither of them knows how to navigate these waters. Neither of them were ever taught how to swim.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7332595)  
**Length** 0:18:09  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2016/stories%20from%20the%20last%20war%20by%20ilgaksu.mp3)


End file.
